Friendship or Eternal Love?
by IceQueen04
Summary: Edward and Bella are both best friends. But, they both love each other, more than friends. They are both oblivious. Will they get the courage to tell each other, then become a couple, or just stay best friends? Please read and review!AH


**A/N: This is a story idea, and just had to write it. Both Bella and Edward POV's. Mostly Edward's though. Please read and review!**

**Bella POV:**

"Bye Bella!" My best friend called, as I disappeared into my house. My best friend is Edward Cullen. He is 17, just like me. He is a god - literally. He has untidy bronze hair, which never seems to be tame, no matter how many times he combs it. He is muscular, but not as muscular as his big brother, Emmett, and is around 6 foot. He has a very handsome face, which makes him look like Adonis himself. He has piercing green eyes, which make you loose your train of thought, and last but not least, his crooked smile, so gorgeous that you aren't coherent anymore. I have a major problem - I love him. No, not like the brother sister love, but like eternal love. I, Isabella Marie Swan was in love with my best friend Edward Anthony Cullen. My problem: he is completely oblivious.

I love him, not because of his looks, but of who he is. All the other girls throw themselves at him, mostly Tanya and her two followers (cough *Slut 1 and Slut 2 *cough), only wanting him for who he is on the outside, not the loving and carefree boy on the inside. A lot of other girls have invited themselves on dates with him, but he politely declines. I wonder why. Oh yeah now I know. _I'm in love with another girl, she is more beautiful than any of these plastic Barbies here anyway. _And then he would smile his grin at me, making my heart stutter. _If only he meant me._

**Edward POV:**

"Bye Bella!" I called to my best friend, as she disappeared into her house. My best friend is Isabella Swan. She is 17, just like me. She is an angel - literally. She has luscious brown curls, which fall to the middle of her back. It fells so soft…not that I would know or anything…hell yeah I do! She is very small, but not as my pixie little sister, Alice, and is around 5 ½ feet tall. Bella has the most beautiful face, which makes her look like Aphrodite herself. She has the warmest brown eyes, which make you loose your train of thought, and last but not least, her loving smile, so gorgeous that you aren't coherent anymore. I have a major problem - I love her. No, not like the brother sister love, but like eternal love. I, Edward Anthony Cullen was in love with my best friend Isabella Marie Swan. My problem: she is completely oblivious.

I love her, not because of her looks, but of who she is. All the other "men" throw themselves at her, mostly Mike, Tyler, and Eric, only wanting to get her in their pants. Jerks. Can they not see the beautiful woman inside of her? Many boys invite her on dates, but she declines more than a dozen times before they get that she is not interested. Then the whole process starts over the next day. I don't know why she declines, because she doesn't know the real reason they want her. I wonder why. Oh yeah now I know. _I'm in love with another man, he is more handsome and more real than these morons here. _And then she would smile her loving smile at me, making my heart stutter. _If only she meant me._

A lot of girls have invited themselves on dates with me, but I politely decline. I know I should tell Bella that I love her before she finds "the one". I hope to earn that title someday. Everyone knows I am in love with her, except the goddess herself. Alice keeps telling me that I should tell her, but I am scared of being rejected. I knew I had to tell her, but the question was, how? Alice. I crept up to her room and knocked. "Open!" She chirped. I walked in and found her reading a fashion magazine on her bed. "Alice, how do I tell Bella I lover her?" I asked, my voice shaking. Her expression turned soft. "Tell her you need to talk to her, and then lead her to a private place. Make sure no one else is with you, and then spill." She made it sound so easy. "I know, I'm scared of being rejected though." I replied meekly.

"Do you lover her?" "Yes, more than life itself." "Then tell her. It will be worth it I promise - no, I swear." "Fine, Alice, I will tell her tomorrow after school." I told her, wondering what she meant by saying it was worth it. Oh well. She squealed loudly, I covered my ears, then she grinned. "You will be happy, I promise!" That was when I left her room, smiling to myself. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend passed me, looking at me as if I had three heads. "Bella?" She questioned. I nodded with a dreamy look on my face. Wow I sounded so gay! She chuckled, then walked toward Emmett's room. I quickly ran into my room and finished my homework. Later that night, I went to bed, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day I would have my heart broken or on cloud nine. I fell asleep having lovely dreams of a brown-eyed angel.

**Bella POV:**

I decided that tomorrow I would tell Edward I was in love with him. I quickly ran into my room and finished my homework. Later that night, I went to bed, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day I would have my heart broken or on cloud nine. I fell asleep having lovely dreams of a green-eyed angel.

I woke up the next morning to a hyper pixie jumping on my bed. "Bellllaaa! Get up!" Alice screeched. "I'm up!" I groaned. She giggled and shoved me in the shower. I let the hot water relax me, and I thought about how today would turn out. "Bella! Get your skinny ass out of there so I can do your makeup!" I groaned again and stepped out of the shower. One hour of pure torture later, I looked in the mirror and gasped. That girl was not me! She had a beautiful knee-length dress, midnight blue, which accented her inexistent curves and made her legs look longer. I looked at my face and smiled. It was me, and I looked hot, if I do say so myself. I examined my makeup more carefully. Alice had given me the natural look, which I was grateful for. My brown curls were left down, pinned to the side with a small flower. My brown eyes shone with excitement. I turned around and squeezed the pixie. "Thank you Alice. You and I both look great!" She smiled warmly at me, before linking my arms with hers and walking out the door to her canary yellow Porsche. We sped to school, and I looked for a silver Volvo as we pulled into the lot.

I turned around to meet sparkling green eyes, wide with excitement. "You look beaut..iful Bel-la…" He stuttered and looked down, blushing. I giggled quietly as he looked up and smiled his crooked grin at me. I smiled back and gave him a hug. He froze at first, but then relaxed and wound his arms around my waist. The bell rang, and I tried to pull away, but Edward's grip just tightened. "Edward. Let me go" I said, not wanting to move an inch from where I was now. "Hmmm?" Came his brilliant response. I laughed and repeated myself. He pulled away pouting, but quickly smiled as I pecked his cheek and ran into the building.

**Edward POV:**

I touched my cheek as I watched her scurry into the building. It tingled where her lips were a second ago. It wasn't until the late bell rang that I knew how long I was standing there. I ran to class, met with the teacher's glare. "5 minutes late Mr. Cullen! Detention tomorrow." He barked. I nodded and went to sit at my desk. Before I knew it, I was sitting at the lunch table next to Bella, who was laughing her musical laugh at a lame joke Emmett had told her. I put her arm around the back of her chair, something I do everyday. I froze as she put her head on my shoulder. She usually didn't do this, but I didn't care. I relaxed and looked down at her. She looked radiant - her skin glowed, and her brown eyes shone with excitement. I inhaled and was hit by the relaxing smell of strawberries. Bella. I looked around and spotted Mike and Lauren coming toward our table. I leaned and whispered in Bella's ear, "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming!" She giggled at the name for them, but didn't move, for which I was grateful.

"Bella do you want to go out with me?" Mike's baby voice said. She exhaled sharply before turning around and icily glaring at him. "Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested and never will be?" She instantly looked regretful at Mike's expression before saying, "Mike I'm sorry, but you needed to hear that." She replied coolly before watching him walk away. "So Eddie, do you want to go out with me?" Lauren's nasally voice said trying to be seductive, but sounding like a half drown cat. "I say exactly what Bella says!" I told her in a strained voice. "Hmph." She grunted before flipping her hair and walking back to her table. "Woooo! Go Eddie and Bells!" Emmett boomed, causing Bella to blush.

We all went back to class after that. The day flew by so fast, the next thing I knew, I was walking to my car when I heard Alice's high voice. "Edward loves you too Bella! Go tell him!" _Too. Bella loved me! _I hid behind Alice's car as I heard Bella say quietly, "Alice, I'm afraid of being rejected. I love him more that life itself, I just don't want to pick up the broken pieces if it ends badly. I'm afraid I'm not good enough for him, and someday he will leave me for another girl, prettier and smarter than me." I could not believe my ears. Bella thought she wasn't good enough for me? I thought that I wasn't enough for her, and she would leave me for someone more handsome and smarter than me. I walked from behind the car and tapped Bella's shoulder. She spun around and looked shocked to see me. Judging from my sister's smug expression, she knew that I had been eavesdropping. "Bella can I talk to you?" I asked calmly. She nodded and followed me. I turned around to see Alice giving me a thumbs up, telling me to go with her plan.

I led Bella to the back of the school, which was deserted. "Wha-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I felt her freeze, and I reluctantly let go of her. She stared up at me with a confused expression. I took a deep breath. "Bella I'm in love with you. I have been since a few months ago, I don't know how, but there was a minute when it came to me. That's when I realized that I love you. You are the most beautiful woman both inside and out, and you are smart. You're pure and kind-hearted, and the most loving person on the planet. Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with you. Of course I don-" I was cut off to soft lips on mine. Bella. I responded eagerly. All too soon she pulled away and grinned at me. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you too!" She laughed and kissed me again.

"Bella there is one more thing I want to ask you. Willyoubemygirlfriend?" I looked at her to see her chocolate eyes filled with love. A second later, I was on the ground, with Bella laying on top of me, peppering kisses on my face. "Yes." She responded eagerly, before kissing me passionately. I was on cloud nine. I can't believe the love of my life is here, and she loves me too. _One day, when the time is right, I will marry her, and then she will belong to me and only me. _I smiled at the thought of marrying her, and living the rest of our lives together. I looked up at her and said, "I love you, my Bella." I smiled. I liked the way that sounded. _My Bella_. _I sounded possessive, but I really didn't care. She was here, and she loved me as much as I loved her._ "I love you too, my Edward." She smiled at me sweetly before kissing me sweetly one more time. I knew we couldn't put it off any longer, and it was time. We had to face our friends. _Of course they would approve, they were the ones that wanted this before I knew I did._ I thought to myself. I shook my head smiling like a madman. I lifted her up kissed her forehead before I smiled and entwined my fingers with her, ready to face our friends.


End file.
